


I want to teach you something

by TARDISqueenofbutts



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISqueenofbutts/pseuds/TARDISqueenofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Thor have a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to teach you something

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I just like fluff.

Clint was leaning against his head board, legs crossed and watching TV. He was watching some stupid history show on the Vikings. It was pretty awesome, actually, but having a Norse god as a boyfriend sorta made all of it look tame. Especially when he walks out of the shower in those damn basketball shorts, a towel slung over his shoulders and no shirt. Holy shit.

“What are you watching?” Thor asked, laying his head in Clint’s lap and looking at the screen with a bit of amusement. “If you were curious about this you could have asked,” he said with a chuckle, resting his hands on the other’s thighs.

“Well I would have but you were in the shower. Without me.” He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend with a teasing smile.

Thor got up, turning towards Clint and placing his hands on either side of his hips. “And that is my fault? I fail to see the logic behind this,” he teased back.

“Of course it’s your fault,” he said, kissing Thor again. “You didn’t even ask if I wanted to come join you.”

“You need invitation? I was unaware.”

“Ass hole.” The archer chuckled, pulling him into a kiss. It was soft, despite the fact that his shirt was being pulled off and he was straddling Thor’s lap. He felt hands on his hips and lips on his jaw, along with the tickle of his stubble.

“I love you…” It was mumbled, hesitant. Obvious that he wasn’t sure what the response was going to be.

Clint stopped, putting his hands on Thor’s chest and pushing him away a bit. “I want to teach you something.” The god gave him a weird look, but allowed space between the two. “You’ll need your hands, too.” Again with a weird look, but he took his hands off Clint.

“What is it?” Thor was curious, his brow furrowed in a bit of a frown. He had no idea how this was connecting to his earlier statement but… His boyfriend seemed happy enough.

“Well you know how I lost most my hearing a while back? So Natasha and I sometimes talk using our hands? Sign language?”

Thor gave him a nod, although he was a little confused as to where this was going.

A little smile grew on Clint’s face. “Good. So do what I do.” Clint pointed to the middle of his chest and waited for Thor to do the same. When he didn’t, he grabbed his hand and made him do it. “Do it!!” They both laughed, Thor finally mirrored Clint. “Good.” Closing his fists lightly, he crossed his hands over his chest and smiled when Thor copied him. Then he pointed to his boyfriend, making him do the same.

“What does that mean?” Thor asked with a little smile. He liked being brought into this part of his life but he really didn’t understand.

“It means I love you.” Clint gave a sheepish smile, his cheeks pink.

Thor’s smile brightened, and he repeated the signs. “Is this right?” He asked, doing it again and again, only making Clint’s cheeks burn brighter.

“Yeah, yeah, you got it right.” He grabbed his boyfriends hands to make him stop, laughing a little. He was met with a sweet peck on the lips.

“Teach me more?”

Clint’s eyebrows raised a bit. “Really? You want to know more?”

Thor laughed, nodding. “Yes. Please?” He kissed his cheek. “Please?” And down his neck, each peck followed by a ‘please?’ He was pushed back after a moment, both of them trying not to laugh too hard.

“I can’t if your hands are busy!” He laced their fingers together as he was pushed back against the pillows. “Okay fine. We’ll sign later.”


End file.
